Time after Time
by cleo4ever44
Summary: Molly Netherland is alone after a tragic event leaves her as a orphan.Will she ever be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Time after Time

Chapter 1 preface

"GO, RUN, Don't come back. Just remember mommy loves you" was the last thing I heard from my mom before I started running faster and deeper into the woods. Out of breath I made my feet run even faster then they were capable of. Tear streaming down my face, wanting to know what's going to happen. We were about to have family fun night when they just started bursting in threw everywhere. Each one dresses in a black cloak. Biting, sucking the life out of my family. There was nothing I could do but just cry and follow my mom's order and run. Run, run, run and never come back. Once I know I'm deeper enough I brake down and start crying harder then I ever do.

My name is Molly Netherland and I am seven years old. I'm alone in this world left by myself. Those people ruined my life and now I hate them. I watched the sun in the sky as it shined bright. That's when I heard it the branch being broken. I looked around searching for any form "who's there" I finally choked out. A women with a basket full of apples came out "oh my dear lord…..child what are you doing out here all alone"

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders "where are your parents " my eyes began to water up and I whispered "there dead".

The nice lady got me all cleaned up and took me to an orphanage.

4 MONTHS LATER

I've been here for 4 months all the families that come here say I'm strange. But the head mattress never gave up on me "there is still hope you will be given a lovely family" she would always say when she tuck me in bed. I agree with all the families I am strange instead of one eyes color I have two, I have one emerald green eye and one ocean blue eye. The head mattress says that I'm special and one day I will think I am to.

I do think I'm special in a weird kind of way. I have powers that other don't have but I don't know how to control them. I am what they call a unsolved mystery. They haven't come up with a name for my kind well at least that's what I think.


	2. adopted!

Time after Time

Chapter 2 molly (pov)

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that doesn't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with you gone. Still upsets me there are days every now and again I'll pretend I'm okay but that it not what get me."

I got off the stool of the piano and walked to the windows. Outside the head mattress was talking to a big family. They looked very pretty.

I sighed and turned around. I walked to my bed and laid my head on the pillow. Just another family here to adopt another kid that's sure not going to be me. I rolled over on my bed to grab my diary. I turned to the next clean page and started writing in it.

Dear diary,

Today I started writing a new singing piece. I think it sounded pretty awesome. I also can't wait to turn eight years old. It's getting to boring at age seven. Today I saw another family outside my window here to adopt. They looked like a bunch of teenagers. They probably want a better child then me. I mean who would want a child like me. I have one strange green eye and one strange blue eye. I look like a freak. For just once in my life I want a normal life just once.

Molly Netherlands

I closed my diary and place it back under my bed. On the side table I grabbed my IPod and place the ear buds in my ears.

I looked for a song I really wanted to listen to. I placed the song on prima j Corazon. I started singing along to the music since I was on my back I didn't notice people entering my room until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw the same people that were outside in my room.

Esme (pov)

Everyone in the family agreed to the idea of adopting a human child. We all piled into cars and headed to the nearest orphanage.

We got out the car and the head mattress was waiting for us at the front door. "Welcome" she said. We all introduce our selfs and she nodded "so do you guys have any choices in the children you want to adopt." I looked at Edward and smiled.

We were hoping that when this child gets older she could be a possible mate for him. "Yeah we would like a girl if that's okay" she motioned for us to follow.

We walked in and many children were running around and laughing. We walked up the stairs case and with my vampire hearing I heard a little girl's voice singing.

"Don't worry your not alone baby those days are gone. I promise you it will get better, better Corazon a Corazon"

I turned to my family to see if they heard it and they nodded. I looked at my husband Carlisle and he smiled. The head mattress walked into a room and told us to come in. It was the sound of the same girl singing that we heard before. She was face down so she didn't notice us. The head mattress tapped her shoulder and the girl look up. Oh my, she was the prettiest little girl I ever saw. She had dark chocolate hair color that reached her mid back.

The one thing that caught my eye that I know has done the same for my family was the color of her eyes. One eye was green and the other was blue.

I looked at my family and they smiled. For me that meant they wanted her.

I walked over to her bed and sat down "hey sweetie. What's your name?" "Molly" "how old are you" asked Alice sitting on the other side of me. She turned and faced Alice "I'm seven years old" I turned to look around her room and noticed she had a piano. I looked at Edward and pointed to the piano.

He looked at it and smiled. "You play the piano" Edward said to molly. She looked at the piano "yeah" "can you play us something" asked Edward. She hesitated but went to play something anyway.

She sat down and played a piece I recognized as _Kate Kohler's "Moon" I smiled at how peaceful the piece was. She finished and the whole family clapped. "We'll take her" I said. _

_Everyone was happy. The head mattress told us to follow her because she had something to tell us. So I told the kids to help Molly pack her things._

_We followed the head mattress to a room and we had a seat on the chairs." there's a couple of things you need to know about molly" she said. "What do we need to know?" asked Carlisle. The head mattress sighed "molly had a rough time theses past four month. Her family was murdered._ So give her some time to adjust." If I were still human I would be crying right now. "Is there anything else we need to know? Like medical history?" asked Carlisle. She nodded a no. We shook hands and went to get the kids to bring molly home. We went to molly's room and the kids helped place her things in the cars. We got in the cars, and then all the children gathered outside.

"Goodbye Molly. WE love you" they all screamed. Molly looked out the window and waved at them. "Welcome to the family molly" said our family. We finally got home and walked inside. Emmett being the person that he is ran up to Molly and picked her up in a hug. "Welcome little sis. We are going to have so much fun. You're my new partner in crime".

We all looked at Emmett and he put her down. He shrugged his shoulders and went to the game room. "Let's go see you room" said Alice and Rosalie. They grabbed Molly's hand and went upstairs with her. Now our family is complete.


End file.
